Stephanie bought a new belt at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the belt was $$42$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$42$ $\times$ $30\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$42$ $ = $ $$12.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$42$ $-$ $$12.60$ $ = $ $$29.40$ Stephanie paid $$29.40$ for the belt.